


Not a Bracelet

by EventHorizon



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-19
Updated: 2014-01-19
Packaged: 2018-01-09 08:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1143648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EventHorizon/pseuds/EventHorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John wants to try something new in the bedroom and Sherlock is a little slow on the uptake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Bracelet

      “Sherlock!  Sherlock… slow down.  Just… slow down.  Look, I want to try something, ok?”

      “I am not averse to experimentation.”

      “Good, good to know.  Ok, hold on…. here.  Here’s what I want to…”

      “Is that a bracelet?”

      “Well, not as such.”

      “It cannot fit around my neck, if you are trying to place me in a collar.”

      “That’s not what it’s meant to fit around.”

      “Then… ah.”

      “Yeah, ah.  So, what do you think?”

      “I see no sexual advantage to wearing decorations on my genitals.”

      “Well, there’s the decorative factor, sure.  Nice black leather on your skin would look…. whoof… but there’s other benefits, too.”

      “Enumerate them.”

      “Well, not that I’m complaining, because I’m not… not at all… but you’ll get… do I really have to discuss this or can I just show you.”

      “No.”

      “Argh…. fine.  You’ll get, that is to say, it’s supposed to make you… more robust.”

      ‘Meaning.”

      “Just, robust-er.  In several dimensions.”

      “And you find that arousing.”

      “Well, you’re already a gorgeous sight and… that part of you…”

      “My penis.”

      “Christ!  Don’t just say it like that!  Seriously, not the time for proper terms.  As I was saying… that part of you is fantastically gorgeous and if we can enhance things a little, it might be… yeah, I find it arousing.”

      “Is that your only reason?”

      “Do I need another?”

      “You _have_ another.”

      “Don’t deduce me.”

      “You know well my views on my body, John, however, I have recently assigned a greater amount of importance to my reproductive structures than I have in the past.  I would rather have full disclosure before permitting you to proceed.”

      “Nothing’s easy with you, is it?  Alright, there’s also the benefit of… longevity.”

      “How will a strap of black leather affect the age of my penis?”

      “Longevity, as in how long you… last.”

      “What… I see.  Have you been dissatisfied with the timing of my orgasm?”

      “There you go with the proper terms again… really, not helping.  I’m not dissatisfied Sherlock.  Not at all.  You are the most satisfying lover I have ever been with, in fact, I couldn’t have ever dreamed that sex could be this good until I met you.”

      “Then why would you want to alter the rate at which I achieve arousal?”

      “I should never have…. look, I’m not your age anymore.  Things don’t work like they did when I was younger and… it would be nice, once in awhile, for us to be more… coordinated.”

      “I don’t understand.  You reach climax after I do, so why would you attempt to further shorten the time I require for orgasm?”

      “Shorten?  What are you talking about?”

      “I would assume that the enhanced arousal you speak of is mutual, therefore I would anticipate a positive impact on my response.”

      “Sherlock, you know anatomy as well as I do.  This fits tightly.  Think about that… _tightly_.”

      “I don’t see….oh.”

      “Yeah, oh.”

      “Then that is not necessary.”

      “Now I’m the one that doesn’t understand.”

      “If you desire that I withhold my climax until you are ready, you had only to say so.  It is a simple matter to delay my orgasm.  There, you may put your device away and return your attention fully back to me.”

      “Sherlock… it’s not that simple and you know that sometimes… sometimes it takes me _awhile_.”

      “Of no consequence.  You truly need to improve your communication skills, John.  Now, come here.”

**4 hours later**

      “Sherlock, I can’t.  Not again.”

      “Nonsense, there is no reason you cannot achieve a third orgasm.  Or is it your fourth?”

      “Please, Sherlock, just come.  For me… please just come and let me sleep.”

      “Ummmm… no.  I’m finding this rather fun.  I had no idea how enjoyable it could be to prolong our sexual activities.  Thank you for the idea, John.  And I think we can find some use for your little purchase in the future… black leather would be stunning on you, too.”


End file.
